An exhaust gas muffler with a Helmholtz resonator is already known from DE 10254631 B4. The Helmholtz resonator has a Helmholtz pipe, via which it is connected to an exhaust gas supply line. In addition, an exhaust gas pipe is provided that is arranged coaxially to the Helmholtz pipe and with this delimits an annular gap R, via which the Helmholtz resonator is supplied. The exhaust gas pipe passes through the Helmholtz resonator to a reflection chamber, connecting in the direction of flow to the Helmholtz resonator, to which the exhaust pipe connects.
According to DE 10 2005 054 002 A1 the exhaust gas flow is directly coupled via the branched exhaust gas inlet pipe to a plurality of Helmholtz resonators.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,341 A the exhaust gas flow is directly coupled via a branching of the exhaust gas inlet pipe to a Helmholtz resonator.
From WO 82 00 854 A1 it is known to couple an exhaust gas flow of the exhaust gas inlet to a Helmholtz resonator via a separate coupling pipe arranged coaxially to the exhaust gas inlet.
From EP 0 839 993 A2 it is similarly known to couple an exhaust gas flow of the exhaust gas inlet via a separate first coupling pipe arranged coaxially to the exhaust gas inlet, to a Helmholtz resonator. A second coupling pipe is also provided, positioned parallel to the first coupling pipe, via which a second Helmholtz resonator is coupled.